


Piece of Glass (An Eric & Sookie Story)

by Galadriel72



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Eric & Sookie, F/M, Gothic, Paranormal, Romance, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel72/pseuds/Galadriel72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sookie has rejected Eric's love, he has chosen to end his immortal life. Will she go back to the Viking era and save him from meeting his true death?<br/>This is how I think S4 should have ended. Written by the author of "Bound to the Prince".<br/>(Story begins right after scene at Bill's house when Sookie told Eric and Bill that she doesn't choose either of them, near end of S4. Showverse.)</p><p>Rated M for explicit adult content. Vampire-human sex, ye be warned! ;-)</p><p>*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sookie Stackhouse pressed her back against the door, breathing heavily as tears streamed down her face. She hated herself for what she had done. Just a few moments ago, she had broken up with the only two men – vampires, to be exact – in her life that she had ever dared to fall in love with. But the truth was that she only loved one of them while the other one slowly faded into her past, something like a dream that had started out nice but soon turned into a nightmare. At least she had finally made her peace with her first lover who had betrayed her trust more than she had ever believed to be imaginable. Bill was the vampire king of Louisiana now, and he'd never be anything else to her again.

Yet it was her Viking whom she yearned for with every breath she took – the vampire whose heart she had just broken and ripped apart when he opened his soul to her. She had looked right into his eyes and seen his pain; had not dared to blink while she watched him break like a piece of glass. It had shattered her heart into pieces, as well, although he'd never know it.

He could be a ruthless killer at times; at least he finished off his prey quickly, without cruelty. She, however, had embedded her poisoned arrow deep inside his heart, and it would eat him up slowly, destroying everything that had been human in him. He might never trust again, never more feel love. Still, she felt angry. She wanted to shake him, shout at him, ask him why he'd believed her so easily after all they'd shared; how he could have listened to her lies and think that she didn't love couldn't she?

Eric. He was a part of her now, and she loved him more than her own life. This was exactly why she had to let him go, before he tried to save her once again. When she had seen him kneel down on the wet ground before the Moon Goddess Emporium, trading his immortal life for hers, something had cracked inside her, and she had instantly known what to do. A thousand years of love and pain, good and evil. So many memories. She could not, would not allow him to die in order to protect her. Her days were numbered anyway.

Eventually, a vampire would find and drain her. The scent of her fairy blood was too seductive, and they would follow her to wherever she fled. Russell Edgington had been right when he had predicted that some vampire would find her some day and know about her fairy blood. She would be drained without hesitation. It was a fact. She'd better get used to the thought that her life wouldn't last as long as she had once expected. As a consequence of being a vampire bait, she most likely wouldn't be around long enough to watch her grandchildren play on the front porch of her little house.

But they would not kill her Viking. She knew that since he had given his heart to her, he'd do anything to protect what was his. But despite his strength and cleverness, he would end up dead – finally dead this time – along with her. While her fate was something she could accept and learn to live with it, his wasn't. She wouldn't allow him to sacrifice himself for her.

So she had stepped away from Eric – lying to him, betraying the love they had shared for that short, bittersweet moment in time. Wiping away the tears from her cheeks, she began to run towards the cemetery, to the relative safety of her house where nobody would watch her as she broke down crying. As she had expected, Eric did not follow her this time. Reaching the front porch, she raced up the stairs and entered. Only after slamming the door shut behind her, locking it twice, she finally gave in to the pain that tortured her, threatening to rip her apart. She knelt down on the same rug they had made love on only a few nights before, burying her face in her hands as grief washed over her.

Alone. She was truly alone now.

It had almost grown dark when she awoke in her bed. At some time during the day she had managed to drag herself up the stairs and fall into a deep sleep, burying her face in the pillow that still carried his fragrance. She inhaled deeply, trying to memorize his smell. It would wear off very soon. The ocean in winter. Golden fields of wheat and corn, warmed by the evening sun of a midsummer's day.

"Eric," she whispered, her voice broken.

She winced when the telephone on her bedside table rang, the tone high and shrill in her ears. "Leave me alone," she murmured, hugging her pillow. Maybe it was Sam, wanting to ask why she was late for her shift. She knew she should have called him to tell him she was ill, but she couldn't bear to hear his kind voice right now. He would know in an instant that something was wrong, and he'd ask her exactly that. His sincere sympathy would bring back her tears, and she feared that she would never stop crying this time.

But the phone kept ringing and ringing, although she tried to ignore it. Finally, she grabbed the receiver and held it to her ear. "Fuck off, whoever you are," she said. Since getting involved with vampires, her language had not improved, to say the least.

"Fuck yourself, Sookie," a female voice said. It was Pam.

"What do you want?" Sookie said. "I know that you don't want me to be with your maker. Well, I have some good news for you. I'm not his, and I never will be."

"I know," Pam answered. Her tone wasn't sarcastic as usual, but grave. "You are a cold-hearted bitch. He threw himself at your feet, and you broke his heart – not that I ever imagined he still had one. But he loves you … at least he did."

Sookie sat bolt upright. Something felt very wrong here.

"You rejected him, of all men!" Pam continued, clearly agitated now. "I could tell you stories about the most beautiful women in the Old World, queens, courtesans and opera singers, who would have done anything to make him look at them, just once."

"Oh, drop it, Pam," Sookie said. "You've made it clear enough that I'm not worthy of Eric, and probably you're right. You don't have to convince me of his virtues, and I certainly don't expect you to understand my actions."

"He would have sacrificed everything for you, stupid … fairy!" Pam hissed. Sookie wondered what made her hold back the much uglier insults she obviously wished to utter. "You made him weak and vulnerable. Now he's nearly gone, and it's all your fault. If I hadn't sworn to him never to hurt you, I'd rip your worthless heart out and feed it to those stinking weres so seem to be so fond of."

Sookie opened her mouth to tell Pam to shut up and leave her alone, but for some reason she didn't. Suddenly she realized what Eric's progeny had said.

"He's … gone?" she whispered faintly.

"I said, nearly. But he will die in a few hours, by my own hand."

Sookie jumped to her feet, aghast. She clutched the receiver so tightly that her knuckles went white. "Kill him? I know you hate me, Pam, but I am positive that you'd never do anything to harm Eric. You love him, too!" she cried, not even realizing that she had just betrayed her true feelings to the female vampire. "You can't kill your maker!"

"I can if he commands me to do so," Pam answered, her voice bereft of any emotion now. "He ordered me to stake him with his own sword as soon as dawn approaches."

"But you don't have to do it. You defied him before when you shot at the Moon Goddess Emporium. After all, you saved his life! Why can't you now? You don't want to kill him, do you?"

"Of course not," Pam spat out. "However, look what it cost me. I might have lost him forever. Vampires must obey their makers at all times, Sookie. I begged for his forgiveness when he returned to Fangtasia tonight, promised to do anything. He said that he understood when I explained myself to him, but his eyes were cold. I don't think he'll ever forgive me for having endangered you. He wanted me to leave him, but he had orders for me, as well." She paused for a moment, hesitating.

"This time, I can't act against his direct command. It's simply not possible," she continued. "Eric said that he'd prefer to die by my hand than leave this world without honor. He has been condemned by the Authority to meet the true death. He and Bill have openly acted against Nan Flanagan's orders when she was still in power, and now it's even worse. They have been forced to kill Nan and her guards because she threatened you. Well done, I say. She was such a bitch."

"I still don't understand," Sookie stammered, confused. "Even if he has been condemned to death, why would he even care? Eric is very old and powerful, and he probably has mighty friends in the highest places. I'm sure that he could easily leave Fangtasia and hide for a while. You said that he was rich. I'm sure he has other houses he can stay in until the death sentence is lifted from his head. It's just not like him to simply accept …"

"No, it isn't like him at all," Pam said, her voice shaking with fury now. "He is a warrior who stays and fights. It has always been this way – at least, until he met you, Sookie. When you told him that the two of you were over, something … happened to him." She was silent for a moment, seemingly not used to talking about emotions. "He doesn't want to fight anymore. He said that he has lived longer than any creature on earth should, and he wishes to join his ancestors who reside in the holy halls of Valhalla. It seems that he can't bear the thought of living without you."

"Oh my God," Sookie whispered. Fear grabbed her heart in its icy fingers, and she was unable to think of any possible answer.

"Sookie", Pam said. "I don't want to beg you, but I will, if I must. You have to come to the Old Willow Cemetery near Shreveport, at once. If anyone can still get through to Eric and convince him that he must live, it's you."

"But what do I need to do? How can I possibly …"

"Honestly, I haven't the faintest idea. You are his blood-bonded, which means that you will find a way."

Sookie started to pace the room, her mind frantically searching for a solution. She took a deep breath before she answered.

"I know this cemetery. I'll come. Where's Eric?"

"In his crypt, of course. You'll find it."

Sookie opened her mouth to ask Pam about this mysterious crypt, but all she heard was the distinctive click of Pam hanging up.

Half an hour later, Sookie parked outside the Old Willow Cemetery. Everyone who lived in the Shreveport area knew it. Even tourists visited the site from time to time. It was a beautiful place, with tombstones and old memorial stones, statues and mausoleums. Everything was overgrown with deep green ivy. Gnarled willow trees stood watch over the dead, their branches almost touching the mossy ground.

This place held a magical atmosphere, as if it had been taken right out of time. Back in the days of the Civil War, only the wealthy families had been able to afford a burial here. Newer tombstones stood beside ancient ones, the names of their owners hardly recognizable. Although it wasn't cold, Sookie shivered while she looked around, searching for something that might look like Eric's crypt.

Uncountable night flowers and vines stood in full bloom, emanating their alluring scent. By day, it was a peaceful, quiet spot where one could sit on one of the old stone benches and hang onto their thoughts for a while. However, by night it was a cold and lonesome place. She couldn't stand the thought of her strong, passionate vampire being here. Not knowing where she should go, she simply followed the main path, then to the left until she came to a remote corner of the cemetery. It seemed to be the oldest part.

The trees stood so close together that their dense leaves filtered out most of the moonlight. Not far away she could see a large rectangular mausoleum, made completely of white marble. It looked like a Greek temple, with four columns framing a heavy brass door. A statue of a woman stood beside it to guard the holy spot. Standing on a small chariot with a raised sword in her hand, a coat of feathers around her shoulders, the stone figure looked more like a pagan goddess than an angel.

As Sookie stepped nearer, she saw that the outer walls of the tomb were engraved with runes. Absentmindedly, she ran her fingers over one of them. One of the truckers that frequently visited Merlotte's had once shown her a tattoo of similar runes on his arm, telling her they were Celtic. Still, they looked different, with sharper edges. Clearly not something you would expect to find on a Louisiana grave.

"Viking," she murmured as she felt her heart beating faster, and her legs began to tremble. Unsteady, she leaned forward and pressed her hands against the cold marble of the tomb's wall. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, trying to calm down. When she finally raised her eyes up to the brass plate over the door, the faint shine from the lanterns along the main path just gave her enough light to read the withered inscription.

NORTHMAN

******

 

I hope you liked the first chapter of my Eric&Sookie lovin' story! This is how I think Season 4 should have ended. Originally, this story was written for the most awesome True Blood site on the net, EricandSookieLovers Dot Com. If you like my story, check out my other books on Amazon, "Bound to the Prince", a fantasy/paranormal romance, and "House of Pleasure", an erotic novella. Enjoy, and don't forget to comment! I love reading your reviews.

xoxoxo Warmest regards, Deborah

Visit me on my website, DeborahCourt Dot Com

© All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris and True blood HBO. No copyright infringement is intended. No monetary compensation is gained. Used for entertainment purposes only.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's the Goddess Freya," a sudden voice said from behind. "The Vikings believed that she comforted the fallen warriors who were dying, and eased their way into Valhalla." Sookie whirled around with a shocked outcry.

"Pam!" Sookie hissed. "Show yourself!"

"Afraid of the dark, Sookie?" Pam said, stepping out of the shadows beneath a tree. She gave Sookie a wide smile, showing off her sharp fangs and lips that were tainted with a touch of crimson. It was obvious that the vampire just had fed, either from a small animal or an unsuspecting human stupid enough to walk the cemetery after nightfall. Her face shone with youth and radiance. Looking at Sookie, she licked her lips as if she was contemplating what to eat next.

"I see that you are very worried about your maker," Sookie said sarcastically, looking Pam up and down. The vampire's appearance was flawless as always; she was clad in black tight leather pants, a short black jacket and matching corset that showed off her cleavage. It was sexy but classy, and Sookie felt slightly shabby in her no-name jeans, sneakers and white tee.

Pam dropped her mask of indifference, and in an instant, all humor was gone from her face. "You don't know anything about my emotions," she growled, and Sookie realized that it was very dangerous to talk to the vampire in such a way, clearly bringing herself into grave danger. If Pam had spoken the truth, Eric was in no state to protect her from the deadly fury of his progeny. There wouldn't be anyone around to help her if the female vampire chose to rip her heart out as she had suggested on the phone.

Maybe Pam's whole call had been nothing but a lie, and it was a trap to get Sookie here all alone. At night, a cemetery was the perfect place to get rid of humans who had broken the heart of one's beloved maker. Besides, no one would find her body if Pam hid it in a fresh grave, something Sookie had once learned from Eric. Now his progeny had lured her here to kill her, to get her own taste of fairy blood before she finished her off for good. Eric might not even be here in this crypt, but well and sound at Fangtasia, unsuspecting of Pam's plans.

Sookie shivered. How could she have been so naive? Would Eric sense her fear when Pam attacked her?

She tensed when Pam came nearer, taking a sniff at Sookie's hair. "Delicious," she said. "I can't blame Eric for his foolish obsession with you." Then, to Sookie's utter surprise, she took her hand into her own cold fingers and looked at her, pleadingly. "You have to wake him before dawn, Sookie," she said. "He must hide from the Authority's agents for a while, even if his pride won't allow it. Make him remember how much he loves life. Don't let me kill him."

Taken aback by Pam's unusual outburst of emotion, Sookie simply nodded. Then she withdrew her hand from Pam's and pushed against the door to the tomb. It opened silently, not a sound disturbing the night. Before Sookie entered, she threw a backward glance at the female vampire, who shook her head.

"No," Pam said. "I can't help you in there. I'll return to Fangtasia, pretending that nothing's wrong. If they come for Eric, I`d rather die than betray this place to them. I made this mistake only once, I swear" she added gravely. "But it's possible they might torture me, so you'll have to lock up this tomb from inside. It's his last fortress, Sookie. When they take me down, you will be the only one who knows of this place."

She reached up into a lower branch of the tree and removed something that had been hidden there, handing it to Sookie. It was a large document envelope. "Oh, before I forget – he asked me to give this to you."

"What's this?" Sookie asked.

"The deed to your house. It's yours. He intended to give it back to you even before he knew that the true death sentence was issued. Maybe I should also mention that he changed his last will. When he's gone, you'll never have to work as a waitress again. He left half of his fortune to you, the other half to me, although I don't know why he should give me anything after I disappointed him so much by endangering you."

Sookie held her breath for a moment to prevent herself from crying again. "I do not want any of this," she said. "I don't care who owns that house as long as I have him back there, where he belongs. With me."

Pam lifted her eyebrows questioningly. "Oh," she said. "So you do love him after all."

"Although it's none of your business, yes I do," Sookie said, giving her back the envelope. "Keep this for me until I have managed to wake up Eric. I intend to discuss this with him personally."

"I hope you'll succeed, Sookie," Pam answered, her voice almost breaking now. "I'll give this to your shapeshifter friend for safekeeping – the one who owns the bar." Suddenly a shadow darkened her features, and the desperation about what Eric had ordered her to do was clearly visible in her face.

"Help my maker return to the land of the living, and convince him to take back his command," Pam said. A single drop of blood emerged from one of her eyes and rolled down her alabaster cheek. "If you do this for me, I'll be indebted to you forever."

"I won't do it for you," Sookie said. "He has been willing to die to save me more than just once. Now it's my turn, Pam. I won't leave this tomb without Eric. If he doesn't wake up, wouldn't it keep you out if I Iocked this door from the inside?"

"Yes," Pam whispered. "But you'd have to come out eventually, before you died of thirst or hunger. There won't be enough air to breathe for you after a night and maybe a day. This tomb wasn't built for humans."

"We'll see," Sookie said. Then she turned around and entered the mausoleum. When she stepped inside, it took a while until her eyes adjusted to the gloomy interior. It was very dark, only lit by a few candles that were burning in the corners. She didn't see any religious symbols, just a few medieval weapons that adorned the walls – a spear, a helmet, two swords and several daggers, their blades encrusted with stones that looked suspiciously like real gemstones to her.

A large tapestry on the back wall depicted armored warriors engaged in battle or swordplay. The colors were so faded that she couldn't tell for sure. Along one side wall there was a table that held different ancient-looking objects – goblets, a drinking horn, a helmet, shield and a spear, a woman's brooch, a tiny bronze ring that looked like an infant's rattle, and a neck torc in form of a dragon. There was nothing made of silver, of course. A faint shimmer in the candlelight drew her attention to a golden circlet that had been carefully placed on a blue velvet pillow. She gasped when she realized that it was a Viking crown. There wasn't any doubt that Eric kept his family's heirlooms here.

The mausoleum had no stained glass windows, and no openings apart from the entrance. The heavy door looked antique from the outside, but inside it was secured by several state-of-the-art safety locks. Not a single ray of light would disturb a vampire's rest here when the tomb was locked up. Probably Eric had built this as a safe place for Pam and himself in case they'd have to go into hiding quickly. Yet at the same time Sookie felt that he had intended this to be his final resting place, provided that he ever met the true death.

It looked exactly like how a Viking would want to be buried, with his most precious belongings so he could take them with him to his next life. It was Eric's inner sanctum, and she felt shaken by the knowledge. It was as if she had seen his inner self without his permission.

Her vampire rested on a large block of marble in the middle of the room. His hands were holding a huge battle sword on his chest, tip down. As usual, he was dressed in black – long tight trousers with boots and a linen shirt with wide sleeves, over which he wore a knee-length chainmail. It gave him the appearance of a medieval knight. Sookie held her breath while she watched him for a moment, mesmerized by his peaceful beauty. He looked like a sleeping king, and maybe he truly was, as she concluded from the crown on the table.

Despite his astounding ability to adapt to the time he lived in, this attire suited him so much better. Now she understood the sincerity of his offer to take her under his protection, his possessiveness when he had tried to lure her away from Bill and claim her for his own. He was a Viking warrior, accustomed to take what he desired, but at the same time protecting what was his. It was the way of thinking he had been raised with.

For the first time, she wondered about how it must feel to be so incredibly old, to be the only relic of a world that had vanished long ago; to be alive after every person, every place you ever knew had been wiped out and turned to dust. All she could think of was how utterly lonely he must have been all the time. A shiver ran through her body when she cautiously stepped nearer. She knew that he wasn't dead. After he had shared his blood with her, she was positive that she'd feel it if he was truly gone.

Crying out his name, she ran to him and covered one of his hands with her own. He was even colder than usual. She pressed his fingers, but he didn't react. Reaching up, she stroked his cool pale cheek. "Wake up, Eric," she ordered. "It's me, Sookie." His face stayed as still and relaxed as if it was made of stone, like a statue. Feeling panic rising inside her, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him, but it was in vain.

Desperate now, she pounded her fists against his chest, shouting at him furiously. "Get up, you stupid Viking! Why did you give up so quickly on me? I thought you were stubborn enough to make sure you always got what you wanted, and now you've decided to go to Valhalla just because I rejected you? How could you believe me?" When he didn't move, she slapped him once, twice, anxiously watching him for any reaction, but saw nothing. She even tried to use her fairy powers on him, but nothing happened. Wrapping her arms around him, she threw herself over his unmoving body, resting her head on his shoulder. Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke out the words she should have said when he had laid open his heart to her, asking her to choose him.

"I'm yours, Eric," she whispered. "Forever. Please don't leave me. I want you to come home."

Sookie had been lying with Eric for a while, with her arms holding him, her face buried into his neck. As she let her hand wander over him slowly, she suddenly touched the cold hard steel of Eric's sword. Gasping, she sat up and looked down at the sharp weapon. A thought began to form in her mind, only a glint of hope at first.

The vampire had retreated so far into his own mind that he was more dead than alive now, but she still sensed a spark inside him. After their blood bond, she felt deeply connected to him. They had been so enraptured with each other that they had shared an ecstatic fantasy, but it had felt so real. Her body tightened when she remembered how he had loved her on the bed in the middle of a snow-covered forest. If Eric was caught inside his own dream now, she could join him there. If she'd only reach him, surely she would be able to convince him to come back with her.

With a joyful cry she jumped down from the slab and walked over to the door, closing it quickly. Four heavy bolts and the mechanism of the safety lock slid effortlessly into place, and all the night sounds from the cemetery outside were blocked out. Apart from the faint candlelight, the room was delved into darkness. Sookie climbed right on top of Eric, straddling him. She hesitated only for a short moment before she drew her right palm along the blade of the sword, slicing it open. A gush of deep red blood emerged, and she brought her hand to his mouth. "Drink, Eric," she begged him. His lips were slightly opened, and her blood trickled down between them, feeding him. She didn't see him swallow, but she was positive that his face and lips weren't as pale as before.

Now to the difficult part, she thought. Sookie tried to pull his hands away from the hilt of the sword, but he held onto it so tight that she couldn't lift a single of his fingers. She considered using one of the other weapons, but then she saw that the tip of the sword rested on the inside of his thigh. "Forgive me," she whispered, then grabbed his hands above the hilt and pushed down as hard as she could. The sharp edge of the steel pierced the skin on his leg. She moved down to his thigh and ripped open the fabric of his pants to cover the fresh wound with her mouth, sucking fiercely, greedily drinking his blood before his flesh could heal. As she had suspected, it happened only after a few moments, but by then she had swallowed enough to renew the bond they had shared only days ago.

The power of his blood hit her with a force that was infinitely stronger than the last time she had experienced it. The rush of ecstasy came instantly, and it was mind-blowing. Her body seemed to awaken from a long sleep, growing more alive with every second. Eric's essence heightened her senses; and she was driven into a sexual frenzy that made her throw back her head and moan with unfulfilled need. She trembled with desire, aching for the touch of his strong hands, the heat of his mouth all over her skin. The urge to have him inside of her was overwhelming. Falling forward, she fully stretched out on his body, rubbing herself against him while she covered his face with kisses.

"Wherever you are, take me with you," she whispered into his ear as the storm consumed her and threw her into a maelstrom of oblivion. Then, there was nothing left but the frantic pounding of her own heart that echoed in her ears, faster and faster until she was taken by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie awoke to the sound of rough male voices, and to the feeling of a crude wooden surface that was vibrating beneath her cheek. Not knowing where she was, she slowly opened her eyes and saw wooden boards to every side of her, reaching just above her head. The ground was shaking, and after a while she realized that she must be in some sort of horse cart that was jousting along a bumpy road.

She felt so dizzy that she wasn't able to sit up for a while. All the time she kept trying to remember what happened. Since she had renewed the blood bond with Eric, she was now sharing his dream, lost in the world his mind had created while he lay in his self-induced coma. This was so much more intense than that sexually charged dream they had shared the last time. Everything seemed so real. The smells, the noises, the crude wagon she lay on. Even the air felt fresh and cold on her skin, very different to the warm, moist climate of Louisiana. When she looked up, the heaven was gray and clouded.

This must be a part of Eric's memories, a world that had been real at some point in time. Now all she had to do was to find him and make him return home with her.

Nothing, however, could have prepared her for the sight she beheld when she finally felt well enough to straighten up and look at her surroundings. She was riding in a simple wooden cart, drawn by two horses. They were rattling along the unpaved, dirty road. Sookie looked down at herself and noticed the simple brown dress she was wearing. It was made of thick, warm wool, with a long linen shift underneath. Her feet were covered with ankle-high leather boots, lined with fur.

"Great! I'm dressed like a nun," she murmured. How was she supposed to seduce Eric into coming back with her when she looked like this? Her hair was a mess, and her tan seemed to have vanished completely.

The carriage driver and two fierce-looking men riding at both sides of the cart were clad in warm clothes and furs. It was their voices she had heard, talking in a language that most likely was Eric's Norse mother tongue. Whenever they had made love, he had whispered endearments in a strange alien language to her, and it had sounded very similar to this.

The reason for the two men's excitement obviously was that they were approaching a small village. The muddy road led right through it. Smoke rose up from the small wattle and daub houses, surrounded by a high fence. A man with a spear stood guard at the entrance to the small settlement. The air smelled slightly salty, as if the sea was near.

"Good gracious!" Sookie said under her breath. She didn't know much about history, but this seemed to be a very authentic medieval Viking village. Without even realizing it, she had entered into Eric's memories of the world he had been born into. Listening to the voices of the riders again, trying to concentrate on their thoughts, she suddenly began to understand their language. Eric's blood was truly a miracle. They seemed to be deeper connected than she had thought.

"The witch is awake, Sven," one of the men said. "See to it that she doesn't escape. The other one simply nodded. Sookie still wondered about whom they were speaking as she turned around and saw that there were four other persons in the cart; a scraggy young man, two women and a small boy, all of them dirty and looking downright horrified. When she tried to speak to them, they didn't answer, but looked away.

"Hold your tongue, witch," the man called Sven bellowed, turning to her. "If you dare to speak in front of our patrons and cast your evil spells, I'll whip you in front of the whole village, or slit your throat."

Sookie gasped. They believed her to be a witch! She wondered …

"Don't talk to her," the other one said. "It's unsettling enough that she simply appeared on our wagon, right out of nowhere. Watch the other slaves, they are afraid of her. We'll get rid of this woman as soon as we can, even if we have to sell her for a lowly price. No one will know that she wasn't taken in a raid. At least she looks healthy enough for hard work and warming her master's bed at night."

"I wouldn't bed her for all the gold in the world," his companion said. "I'm sure she'll bewitch her owner's cock into falling off afterwards."

Both men laughed, and Sookie fell silent, too horrified to contemplate what to do next. If she was to be sold as a slave and lose her freedom, how was she supposed to find Eric in this strange, hostile world?

*****

An hour later, after the slave traders had allowed their prisoners to see to their needs on a meadow near the village. Luckily, Sookie found a large tree to hide behind while she relieved herself. They were permitted to eat some dry bread and drink a cup of water before they proceeded to the main street, halting at a circular area that seemed to be some kind of market place. Several merchants were selling their wares behind small booths, and villagers were hustling by, most of them pre-occupied. After a while, a large crowd had gathered to stare at the slaves being presented to possible buyers.

"Buy Saxon thralls, good people!" Sven called, using the Norse expression for a slave. The other man – he was called Bjarne, Sookie had found out by now -, shoved the prisoners to the front, pointing out their benefits. One of the women was sold to a blacksmith first, who fortunately also took her son to help him in the smithy. The youth came next, he was sold as a groom, then the other woman. An elderly matron bought her to help her in the household. Sookie was the last.

"Who wants to buy this girl?" Sven shouted. "She's small but strong and sturdy." Brutally, Bjarne grabbed her chin and forced her to open her mouth. "Good teeth, and an unmarred body, fit to use as a bed-slave," he added. Without forewarning, he grabbed Sookie's dress, opened it at the neck and yanked it down to her waist. Desperately she tried to cover her naked breasts with her arms, but Bjarne took a grip of her wrists and pulled her arms to the side. A murmur ran through the crowd. Bared to everyone's gaze, Sookie saw interest flaming up in some of the male villagers' eyes. Quickly she closed her eyes, unwilling to witness her own shame.

"I'll take her," a deep, familiar voice said. "Cover the girl."

Released from Bjarne's clasp on her arms, Sookie pulled up her dress and stared unbelievingly at the Viking who had spoken. He was the tallest of all the men present, and the crowd seemed to part respectfully as he entered the market place. "Eric!" she called out, running to him and throwing her arms around his waist. Tears pricked her eyes as she buried her face against his chest, savoring the feel of his body next to hers. She expected him to take her in his arms, but he didn't.

He looked different, with long hair that reached down over his shoulders, clad in thick, fur-lined clothes and a leather vest. His skin had a deep, golden tan that could only be achieved by spending much time outside. There were fine lines around his eyes, and he looked slightly tired. In this world his mind had created, he could walk in the sun.

His expression didn't change when he shoved her away, not even looking at her. "I need help with the farm," he said. "She looks healthy." He retrieved a small leather bag from behind his belt and threw it to Sven, who thanked him enthusiastically. "Be careful with this one," Bjarne said. "She's as stubborn as a mule. You might have to beat her into obedience."

"I don't need to beat my thralls to make them understand who their master is," Eric said coldly. Then he turned and walked away, obviously expecting Sookie to follow. Stunned, she stared at his retreating back for a moment before hurrying after him.

Her Viking would have a lot to explain once she caught up with him.

Eric didn't say a single word on their ride to his farm. On the outskirts of the village, he had tied a huge black horse to the branch of a tree. The muscle-packed stallion was snorting and rubbing his head against his master's shoulder as Eric spoke to him in a low, soothing voice, calling the animal Sleipnir. "Eric! We must talk! Listen to me," Sookie began, but he ordered her to be silent with a gesture of his hand, ignoring her.

When he mounted Sleipnir she wondered if she was to run after him now, but he reached down with his hand and pulled her up into the saddle behind him. Steering the horse into a fast gallop across a barren field, he left Sookie no choice but to wrap her arms around his body. She rested her cheek against his back, sighing softly. It felt so good to be near him again. How could she ever have believed it possible to stay away from him? His golden-streaked hair had grown so long that it grazed her face, and she fought against the urge to entangle her fingers in it.

She must have drifted away, because she awoke to the feeling of strong arms that gently took her down from the horse's back. Still tired, she blinked and looked around herself, disoriented. Eric's farm was located at the edge of a forest, surrounded by fertile crop fields. It was a small settlement of several buildings – a large long house in the center, made of timber planks, with a thatched roof. One of the smaller buildings was most probably a barn, another a servants' quarter. Sookie saw five or six men working on the fields, harvesting the wheat with long sickles. They nodded respectfully as Eric went by. She followed him to the main house impatiently.

They entered a large, rectangular room with a stone hearth in the middle and wooden benches and tables along the fur-covered walls. A door led to a separate chamber that was probably used as a bedroom. Standing in front of the fire, Eric turned to Sookie.

"Keeping this house warm and clean will be your duty from now on," he said. "You'll prepare the food and feed the chicken and goose every morning. You can sleep here, on one of the benches near the fire," he added. "Or sleep with the other thralls in their hut, I don't care. There are only men here, so you should have company to keep you warm at night." He looked her up and down. "What is your name?"

Aghast, she simply stared at him. She wasn't sure if he just teased her, or if he really didn't remember anything. This vampire definitely had a serious problem with his memory.

"Sookie," she said. "As you very well know."

He threw back his head and roared with laughter, his face so handsome that her heart skipped a beat. "What a ridiculous name. Su-ki? We'll have to think of a proper Viking name for you. If you work hard, in time I'll grant you your freedom. Now let me take a closer look at you, slave." He came nearer and narrowed his eyes, the stormy blue of his gaze piercing her.

Circling Sookie, he stopped behind her and bowed his head. Slowly, he raised his hand and stroked her hair aside so her neck was bared to his lips. A fire raced down her body, right into the center of her womanhood. For a moment, she thought that he'd kiss her there, but then she noticed that he was taking in her scent.

"You smell … delicious," he murmured. "How can a woman smell like that?"

Unable to resist, she closed her eyes and leaned back into him. He growled deep in his throat before he closed his arms around her, pulling her against his body. A soft moan escaped her lips when she felt his tall, muscular frame molded to her curves. His large hands began to explore her, wandering from her waist up over her stomach. Her nipples tightened against the crude linen of her shift, aching to be fondled and rubbed. Ever so slowly, he caressed the sides of her breasts. She arched her back, expecting him to cup the soft mounds in his hands; but instead he laughed with male satisfaction and continued to tease her with his long fingers, gently stroking, never fulfilling her need for a firmer touch.

"Are you craving my hands on your naked skin, Sookie?" he murmured into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "You respond to my touch so easily. Do you remember when you gave yourself to me, how you sighed when you felt me deep inside you for the first time? How could you ever deny what was between us? We fit together perfectly. You were made for me, fairy princess."

Sookie turned around and backed away from him, still panting with unfulfilled desire. "You!" she shouted as she faced him angrily. "So you did remember who I was! You made me believe that you'd lost your memory again!"

He shrugged. "Just a tiny falsehood. And why should I bother? You're not real anyway."

"Pardon me?"

"I am well aware that you are just a figment of my imagination. It was foolish of me to think that I could simply forget you."

"Eric!" she said anxiously, grabbing his hand. "Can't you see that I'm real? It's me, Sookie. I came here to bring you back with me. There's a death sentence on your head, and you commanded Pam to stake you at dawn. We have to return to reality and find a way to hide you from the Authority."

He smiled, pressing a kiss into her palm. "Of course you'd say something like that if you were the real Sookie. I'm grateful if I'll meet the true death by Pam's hand. It's long overdue."

"Have you gone mad?" Sookie cried out. "I'll not give up on you. And what the hell do you mean by 'it's long overdue'?"

He averted his eyes and stared into the flames, seemingly lost in the past. "When I still was human, I should have died from a wound inflicted in battle. Odin had decided to take me to Valhalla to join the bravest of his warriors. But Godric turned me, and I foolishly chose life instead of accepting my destiny. It was my own decision. Maybe the Gods will grant me entry to Asgard if I die honorably. I am an outcast, Sookie."

"You are not!" Sookie said. "You belong to me. Please come home with me, Eric."

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Eric caught it with his finger and raised it to his mouth, tasting it on his tongue. "So sweet," he murmured. "I might be trapped in this purgatory forever, but at least I'll have your lovely vision to accompany me. Now you'll be finally mine."

"But I am already yours," she said, despair in her voice. "I love you. Only you."

He smiled sadly. "Another proof that you are just a part of my dream. The real Sookie would never say that."

Sobbing, she threw herself into his arms. She buried her fingers in his hair and pulled him down to her, kissing him desperately. "I love you," she whispered again.

"Then show me how much you love me," he answered. Still not believing her, his mood had shifted, and his eyes were darkened with lust. Groaning, he cupped her backside with his large hands and pressed her against his body so she could feel his massive erection. His mouth wandered down her neck, licking her to get a first taste. She moaned softly when she felt his fangs slide out and graze her skin.

"Show me, Sookie."


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, offering her vulnerable neck to Eric so he could feed on her.

"Is this how much you love me?" he said, laughing. "I think you could think of something else to prove it. After all, you are my dream, and you'll have to succumb to my wishes."

" I told you that I'm not a …" Sookie began.

"I recall how your body looked in the moonlight when you gave yourself to me," he murmured against her neck, teasing her with his sharp fangs. "It's a strange feeling to remember something I did when I wasn't myself. This other version of me made love to you. I didn't. I'm almost jealous."

"Eric …," she moaned, holding her breath when he pulled down her dress to her waist, exposing her upper body. "I've wanted to do this since I saw you at the thrall market today," he said. His tall, hard body pressed against hers from behind, urging her nearer to the fire so she could feel the heat on her naked skin. Slowly, gently, he trailed the sensitive inside of her arms with his fingertips, starting at her wrists and moving upward. "You haven't yielded to me, lover, only to him – the man that I once was, long ago. But I want you to be mine," he said fiercely, his voice so intense that it made her shiver with need. He caressed her neck and shoulders, then gradually went down until he cupped her bare breasts in his large hands.

They both went rigid for a moment, savoring the sensation. "Magnificent," he said in a husky voice. Tracing the shape of her ear with his tongue, he lingered on the soft skin beneath, right over her agitated pulse. Then he bit her, tasting only a few drops of her blood before he closed the wound with the tip of his tongue. She cried out softly and arched into his hands, longing for more. His thumbs grazed her nipples, rubbing them into hard, aching peaks. Sookie moaned when she felt moisture building between her thighs. Eric started to purr like a big cat while he gently kneaded her tingling flesh.

"More," Sookie sighed, and he squeezed her harder, pinching her swollen, sensitized nipples between his fingers. He just applied enough pressure to make her reach the fine line between pain and pleasure, and she writhed beneath his skillful touch. The 'other Eric' had loved her with pure, untamed passion. Now the Eric she had known and desired all along was an irresistible, patient lover, a master of his art. But she also felt the wild beast that was lurking behind his controlled, dominant seduction, and it made her tremble with fear and desire.

Eric sensed her feelings through the blood bond. "Surrender yourself to me, Sookie," he said, continuing his sweet torture on her breasts. "I'd never harm what is mine." Before she could answer, he swept her up into his arms. Swiftly he carried her to the separate chamber, pushing aside the crude curtain that served as a door and entered. The room offered just enough space for the huge wooden bed that looked very much like the one they had made love in. He lay her down on the soft furs and began to undress, well aware that she was watching his every move. "It's the same bed," he said, as if he had read her thoughts. "But this time, I'll love you until your body answers only to my touch, not ever to anyone else's again. Tell me you want me, Sookie."

Pulling his shirt and vest over his head, he began to unfasten his trousers. His eyes locked with hers and held her captive. She reveled in the sight of his warrior's body, sleek muscles rippling under his skin whenever he moved. What a fine beast he was. Slowly he dropped the last pieces of clothing and removed his boots. She gasped when she saw the size of his arousal, even larger than she remembered, and she felt her heartbeat quicken to a rapid pulse. His fangs slid out to their full length when he caught her staring at his manhood.

Shuddering with anticipation, she stretched out her arms to him, silently begging him to come to her. But he didn't move before she answered "I want you, Eric." Moving so fast that she couldn't even see him, he was covering her half-naked body with his. She gasped when he pulled down her dress, throwing it to the floor. He began to purr again, a deep, throaty groaning that was so typically Eric, sounding as if he wanted to devour her like a delicious treat. Marking her as his own, he rubbed himself all over her skin. His fingers moved through her hair and stroked her temples, raising her face to him. Then he kissed her wildly, deeply, with a desperate passion that made her want to cry with pleasure.

His irresistible scent surrounded her and heightened her desire. She knew that only she could smell him, instinctively recognizing him as her mate. She grabbed a handful of his long, silken hair and pulled him closer. Opening her mouth to him, she felt the sharpness of his fangs while his tongue played with hers, licking her slowly, teasing, retracting from time to time just to make her explore him with her own tongue in response. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, nibbling and biting her softly. She felt a tiny drop of blood emerge, and he licked it away with a delighted moan. Kissing his way down her neck, he inhaled her scent and whispered her name.

Eric lifted his head for a moment and looked down at her beautiful naked body. Her skin was flushed with excitement, and her legs were slightly spread for him. He ran his hand down her stomach and stroked the inside of her quivering thighs until she opened them. She cried out when he parted her folds and slowly entered her with a finger, then another one. Instinctively, she moved to take him deeper inside, but he slid in and out gently, teasing her hot, wet flesh for a while. When he caressed the small nub that was throbbing and aching for his touch, she almost came instantly, but he retracted his hand and brought it up to her breasts, circling one nipple with his index finger, then the other. She gasped when she realized that he had spread her juices there.

"Delicious," he said with a wicked grin. The glazed expression of raw passion on his face made her heart beat faster. How was it possible that this magnificent male felt such an overwhelming desire for her? He placed his hands under her breasts and lifted them up, pressing them together. His thigh moved between Sookie's legs, and she started to rub herself against him shamelessly. She felt his thick, hard shaft moving against the soft skin of her belly, wishing he would end the torture and enter her. But he refused to shift his hips and pressed her deeper into the furs instead, making it impossible for her to push him inside.

She writhed beneath him when he finally started to lick her breasts, worshipping them. His mouth lingered on one peak, circling it with this tongue while he groaned with pleasure. Screaming out, she wriggled her hips under him, feeling his hard, muscular thigh against her naked flesh. He reached down to her slick folds and entered her with his fingers again, moving them in and out in a steady rhythm while his thumb circled her just where she needed it. When he closed his mouth over the other nipple and sucked it deep inside, her moment of release hit her like a giant, consuming wave. Still screaming his name, she didn't even feel it when Eric bit into her nipple to draw blood, but his hard suckling drove her over the edge once again.

Sookie was still trembling with little aftershocks when she felt the thick head of his member pushing against her entrance. He was even larger than she remembered, and at first she felt too tight to accommodate him. But Eric took his time, kissing her body up and down, caressing the heat between her thighs. She wouldn't have thought that it was possible, but gently, patiently, he made her shivering body react to his touch again. As she relaxed under him, he began to enter her while he cupped her face and looked into her eyes. Ever so slowly he pushed forward, not stopping until he was deeply embedded inside of her body. "Mine," he said, closing his eyes when she ran her hands over his shoulders and back, caressing him. "I wish you would have been mine."

She wanted to shout at him that she was real, not just some hallucination, but right then he started to move inside her, and the sweet friction turned her into a mindless, lust-driven creature. Every time he pushed into her, he went deeper. Her body stretched around him and adjusted to his size easily, pulling him further inside. Clinging to him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips to meet his rhythmic, powerful thrusts. Tears of joy filled her eyes, and she kissed him with all the love she felt for him. "Sookie," he groaned, pounding faster and harder into her body until she came for him again, sobbing with pleasure. Only then did Eric allow himself to lose control, and he exploded inside her, marking her as his own forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie opened her eyes to find the room had filled with golden sunlight that streamed through a gap in the curtain. Eric was gone. He had covered her with the furs and held her throughout the night, spooning her from behind. She had slept in the safety of his strong arms, their fingers entwined.

As she rose from the bed and picked up her clothes, she looked down at her body and noticed that it didn't bear any bite marks. She also didn't feel sore as she would have expected after their wild mating. On the contrary, she felt great; her skin seemed to glow with health. She realized that he had fed her a few drops of his blood while she slept and closed her wounds with his tongue, making sure to keep her unharmed.

She smiled. Her Viking had more in common with 'the other Eric', as he put it, than he would have admitted. He even was more protective of her, and extremely possessive. While he tried to make the world believe that he was a cold, relentless predator, she knew better. No matter what he was, he was driven by an unparalleled passion for life compared to all the men she had ever met, human or vampire. Now that she had seen his true essence, it was impossible not to love him.

But first she had to get through to him. As much as she had enjoyed their reunion, she had to talk him into returning with her fast. She didn't know how long the air supply in the tomb would last, and it was possible that the Authority's agents came looking for him.

Eric had left her a large bowl of water with soap, a bone comb and linen towels in a corner of the room, and she washed quickly. She combed her hair, arranging it to a thick braid that hung over her shoulder. Donning the same crude dress she had worn the day before, she hurried into the larger room. No one was there. She ate some bread and cheese she found in a wooden cabinet before she left the house.

It was a clear, sunny day. It wasn't as warm as in Louisiana, but she enjoyed the fresh, cool air on her face. She looked around, but Eric was nowhere to be seen, and neither of the men who worked for him. Last night, when they had talked after her lovemaking, he had told her between kisses that those workers were free men, not thralls. Unsure about which direction to take, she decided to return to the house and make herself useful until Eric returned. There wasn't much more she could do right now.

For the next hour, Sookie cleaned up the house and tried to cook something for the men. She wasn't sure but since Eric could walk in the sun, she wondered if he also ate real food. In this world that his own mind had created, normal rules didn't seem to apply. She threw dried beef and vegetables into the cauldron over the hearth, then she added water and wild herbs she found in a small basket. Hoping that the result would be some kind of stew, she let the mixture boil until it had a thick consistence. Sighing, she filled the brew into a small bowl with a lid and walked outside, taking a jug of water with her in case he was thirsty. She followed the narrow path beside the house, passing the barn and stables. She could hear men talking there and peeked inside, but Eric wasn't among them. Walking further into the fields, she finally found him.

Unscathed by the midday sun, he stood in a field of golden wheat, gathering the cut grain before he bundled it into sheaves. He had taken off his shirt and was stripped down to the waist, his sculptured torso glistening with sweat. He had tied his hair with a leather string at the nape of his neck, but a few golden strands had escaped and stuck to his moist skin.

Her mouth went dry as she watched him move about. Despite the hard work, he seemed to be perfectly happy. Not seeing her at first, he smiled to himself, and even hummed a song. Sookie stood frozen in her tracks as she watched him in awestruck disbelief. This was so very different to the sight of him when he used to sit on his throne-like chair in Fangtasia, staring at the crowd with empty eyes.

"Eric," she called out, her voice husky with emotion. As he turned and saw her, his face lit up, and he flashed her a smile that made her heart flutter with excitement. He dropped the sheaf of wheat and went to her with long, fluent strides. Then he caught her around the waist and kissed her, his lips caressing hers softly until she opened up for him, leaning into his embrace. The touch of his tongue was so sensual that it filled her with a raw, instant need. She almost dropped the bowl and jug she was still holding, but he took them both from her before their contents could spill on the ground. He placed down the water but kept the bowl.

"I see you brought me something to eat," he said with a smile, revealing his sharp fangs that had slid out during their passionate kiss. "What about offering yourself?"

When she took in a sharp breath, he merely laughed and opened the lid of the bowl. "Did you cook this for me, Sookie?" he asked, his face suddenly filled with wonder like a child's. "I haven't eaten for over a thousand years," he murmured. "But I remember I liked food." He sniffed at the indefinable broth, then took a sip. Swallowing, he made a face. "It tastes awful," he said, and his obvious disappointment made Sookie laugh.

"That's probably because I have no idea how to cook with Viking ingredients," she said, grinning. "I'm sure it doesn't taste so bad."

"Oh, really?" he answered. "Then try it yourself." He held the bowl to her lips, but she shoved it away, laughing. "No, thank you. I don't feel hungry."

He growled and bared his fangs to her. "You made me eat this, woman, clearly intending to kill me. Now you will try it yourself."

Giggling, she ran from him before he could try to make her eat again. Placing down the bowl, her Viking followed her into the field while she ran deeper into the rows of grain that hadn't been harvested yet. Naturally, she wasn't a match for his supernatural speed, and he caught her after a few moments. She screamed with glee when he swept her off her feet and wrapped her around his body. Lying down between the high wheat stems, he made her sprawl out on top of him. His eyes were darkened with need as he cradled the back of her head in his hand and claimed her lips. His tongue delved deep into her mouth, teasing her, licking and tasting. Sookie moaned as his hand slipped under her dress, slowly pushing it up to her waist. When she had dressed, there hadn't been a piece of fabric in the house that could serve as underwear. She was completely naked underneath her dress.

Feeling her bare skin, her vampire moved so quickly that she found herself on her back before she knew it. When he started to kiss his way up her calf, his tongue playing on the sensitive backside of her knee, she cried out. The ticklish sensation was just too much to bear. She tried to escape him, but he held her ankle in his iron grip and went higher, nibbling and kissing her inner thigh. "Oh God," she moaned when he placed her leg over his shoulder, then did the same with her other thigh.

"You can thank me later," he said, looking up into her eyes. His face held a predatory expression that made her tremble with anticipation. "After I've eaten." Then his head vanished under her skirt. He found her moist folds with ease, parting them with his long fingers. His tongue flickered over the sensitive bud that was already throbbing for his touch, circling and stroking. She gasped, bucking under him, but he grabbed her waist and held her down. He licked his way down to her core and entered her deeply with his tongue, tasting her honey. When he had enough, he slowly, slowly moved up again, kissing and licking and suckling, all the while groaning with delight as if she was the best treat he ever had. Eric had done this to her once, at her house, but his more experienced version was considerably better at it. He had been right. She would never answer to another man's touch again.

He concentrated on her nub, teasing it with slow, steady movements of his tongue, increasing the pressure. Every time he had her hovering on the edge, he stopped for a moment and blew against her hot, quivering flesh. He continued this game for a long while until she screamed at him to end this torture. "Make me come, Viking, or kill me", she snarled. "I don't care."

Laughing, he gifted her with a few more skillful moves of his incredible tongue, and Sookie climaxed with a mind-shattering intensity that drove her right out of her body. Blackness surrounded her for a moment before she slowly drifted down to earth. She didn't feel the slightest pain when Eric bit her nether lips, sucking her deep into his mouth. The draining sensation and his deep sounds of utter satisfaction made her come right again, and she went limp under him, exhausted beyond measure. When he had finished feeding on her blood, he thoroughly sealed her wounds and licked her clean.

"Thank you, Sookie," he said as he reappeared from under her dress, still licking his lips. "This was the best meal I ever had."


	6. Chapter 6

Hours later, Sookie had finished her daily chores as a Viking's housekeeper and waited for Eric, sitting on the doorstep of the long house. It had already grown dark. He had ridden off to the village this afternoon, telling her he'd be back by nightfall. She had actually managed to cook a decent meal for the men when they had returned from their daily work, and brought it out to them, with beer and mead to drink.

They had thanked her respectfully, nodding to her when they had retreated into their own quarters. She was quite sure that Eric had forbidden them to bother her in any way; they didn't even look at her for more than a short moment. Sookie wondered if he'd always threaten anyone who dared to come near her, but she would deal with their relationship problems later. Now she had to save his life, and her own, if she didn't want to die along with him in that lonely crypt in Shreveport.

Finally she saw him galloping across the fields on Sleipnir. She stood up to watch him draw nearer. It was a breathtaking sight; he looked much more natural riding a horse than driving one of his fancy cars back home. Spotting her on his doorstep, he rode right to her and jumped down to pull her into his strong embrace. For a moment, they kissed, lost in each other. Then he drew back and opened his saddle back. Smiling, he handed her a leather-wrapped package. "I thought you'd like to wear something else," he simply said. "You aren't my thrall anymore; you've never been. You are mine, Sookie."

When Sookie removed the leather, she revealed a beautiful royal blue gown, made of warm but incredibly soft wool. There was a fine white shift, a blue pinafore and a long-sleeved overcoat, all held together by three round golden brooches. The two smaller ones were engraved with the symbol of a snake – the Midgard Snake, Eric's family crest, as he pointed out -, but the largest brooch was encrusted with five gemstones; a deep green emerald that was surrounded by four purple amethysts.

"Eric," she breathed, unable to find the right words. He had given her a gown that was probably fit for a queen, and by making her wear his honored family crest he showed her that she belonged to him now. She wondered if he ever had given another woman such a gift. Moisture glittered in her eyes when she carefully lay down the dress on a bench and cupped his face with her hands, looking into his eyes.

"Listen to me. I love you. You're the only one I'll ever want. I lied to you to make you leave me, to keep you from harm – even if it meant that I couldn't be with you. You had offered to die for me too many times. Some other vampire would find and drain me eventually, but I didn't want you to sacrifice yourself for me. I just couldn't bear if you were gone from this world forever, Eric." A tear rolled down her cheek, and he followed it with his stormy blue eyes. He said nothing.

"You have to believe me," she begged him. "I'm real. It's me, Eric. Sookie."

A spark of doubt flickered in his eyes, but then he gave her a slightly amused smile. "It's fascinating how my mind could create such a flawless image of you. You even speak the words that I longed to hear from the real Sookie."

"Damn you, Eric Northman!" she cried. Grabbing his shoulders, she shook him, furiously trying to wake him up from his stubborn belief that she was just a figment of his imagination. "I know that I hurt you, and I'll pay the price for it, if that's what you want – making me suffer for what I did to you. However, I want you to live. You'll return home with me, now. You are not really here."

"But I am," he said, drawing her closer to his body. "Can't you feel it?"

This time, she slapped him. "You are not going to die on me, you crazy vampire, even if preventing it is the last thing I ever do. So if you don't want to live for yourself, what about that – if you don't wake up, I'll die with you in this horrible tomb. I am there with you, right now, and I've locked the doors from the inside. I don't know how much air is left for me to breathe. Time may pass more slowly here in your dream, but eventually I'll run out of oxygen."

He just stared at her, piercing her with his intense eyes. "Even if I was back in the tomb in time, I couldn't open the door without getting you killed," Sookie continued. "Pam must have returned by now, ready to stake you, and the Authority is after you. Will you let me die, too, just because you're too stubborn to see that I'm telling the truth? Well, so be it. I'll die with you." She knew that she was shamelessly manipulating him, hoping to appeal to his protective side; but it might be the only way to convince him.

Eric narrowed his eyes and hissed at her with bared fangs. For an instant, she believed to have seen something in his eyes again, a proof that he considered believing her, at least.

"Now you listen to me, Sookie. I had enough of this. The one and only reason I created you was for my pleasure, to give me an illusion of happiness until I'm granted entry to Odin's eternal feast. Would you like to know what I heard in the village today? The Danes have been seen in the south. Soon, they might come here to attack our coast. Falling in battle will be my only chance of dying an honorable death, to redeem myself. My ancestors are awaiting me to take my place among them, in the Halls of Valhalla. I won't spend my last days arguing with you."

"You mad, unreasonable …" Sookie began to shout, but the breath was driven out of her lungs when Eric grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "You'll do as I say," he growled. Without further ado he carried her in the direction of one of the smaller houses, a wooden cabin at the edge of the forest. Sookie screamed and pummeled his back with her fists, but he didn't seem to notice. "Egill! Bjartr!" he bellowed, and two of his servants came running to him, expecting his orders. "Bring me hot water. I'm going to take a bath."


	7. Chapter 7

The cabin at the edge of the woods was, in fact, a bath house. Sookie found this out a few moments later when Eric took her inside and dropped her on the fur-covered floor like a bag of grain. Ignoring her protests, he began to pace the cabin, meditatively. She didn't dare to interrupt his thoughts, so she forced herself to be silent for once. The fact that he looked so furious gave her a spark of hope, that maybe she'd got through to him, that maybe he'd started to believe she was real.

In the meantime, the two servants brought buckets of hot water and filled the huge, deep wooden bathtub that dominated the room. All the while they carefully avoided coming too close to their scowling master. They also set up heated stones in a fire pit, pouring a scented liquid over them. Soon a thick steam that smelled of thyme and rosemary wavered through the windowless room. Sweat began to bead on Sookie's forehead, and her clothes stuck to her back.

"Eric …" she finally said, when the men had left and closed the door behind them. "Why can't you just believe me?"

He whirled around, his eyes ablaze with anger. "I've allowed this to go too far," he hissed. "I should have known that being so close to your – her image wouldn't leave me indifferent. We should cease this here and now."

She gasped. "What do you mean?"

He averted his eyes. "You should leave me. Go back to wherever you came from."

She cried out and jumped to her feet, walking up to him. He turned away, but she grabbed his hand to stop him. "No, Eric. I won't leave you, ever." Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against his back. "Forgive me if I hurt you … again," she whispered, knowing that he had already given up. She had managed to achieve what over a thousand years of life hadn't been able to do to him. She had broken his spirit, along with his heart.

"Everything that happened was my fault," Sookie told him. "I shouldn't have kept my true feelings from you. Now, if you don't want me to talk about going back anymore, I won't. I'll stay with you. Just don't send me away." She felt his tall body shaking with emotion.

Slowly, he turned around and took her into his arms, resting his brow against hers. "Thank you," he said in a husky voice. "How I wish you were real, my Sookie. I would have loved you forever. I would have worshipped you like a goddess. If only you'd loved me back."

Tears filled her eyes as she raised her face to his until their eyes locked. "Let's pretend that I am the real Sookie, Eric."

He nodded. "Then I'll show you how I would have treated you." He buried his fingers in her hair and bowed his head to touch her lips with his – slowly, gently at first. "You taste like her," he murmured between kisses. "You even smell like her." He urged her to open her lips, boldly claiming her mouth when she did. Starting with a slow, sensual dance of his tongue, his kiss soon grew more passionate, exploring, ravishing her. He tenderly bit and suckled at her lips, then kissed her deeply, turned on by her sweet, low sounds of pleasure.

His hands were all over her, caressing her neck and back, then her delicious little butt. She molded into his body, rubbing against him like a cat. Her fingers began to play at his clothing and shove aside his tunic so she could follow the curve between his long, beautiful neck and the hard muscle of his shoulder. She stopped kissing him for a moment to touch him with her lips right there, savoring the strength of his tensing muscles when he felt her tongue on his skin.

Suddenly, their clothes were in the way, hindering them from touching each other. Eric grabbed the neckline of her dress and simply ripped it from her body, letting the crude wool fall down to the floor in shreds. Then her linen shift went the same way; Eric's own clothes disappeared vampire-speed until nothing was left to separate their naked bodies. Their skin was moist from the hot steam. To Sookie's surprise, Eric knelt down at her feet and started to lick the sweat from her body, groaning with delight with every drop he devoured.

"So … sweet," he murmured as he licked his way down her stomach. He proceeded to her sensitive belly, stopping there for a moment to push his tongue deep into her navel, ensuring that not even the tiniest drop of moisture would escape his greedy mouth. It made Sookie giggle, but as he went further down, her laughter turned into a moan when she felt him there, parting her thighs with his hands. Swaying lightly, she stretched out her arms to get a grip on something before she fell, but he wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her firmly in place. Then his tongue lapped at her hot, wet cleft, and she screamed out from the sheer intensity of the sensation.

"This is what I would have done to you, my lover, for hours and hours, making you come as many times as your glorious little body could bear. You'd have begged me to stop, but I wouldn't have – until you came for me again, one final, beautiful time, before falling asleep in my arms."

The sight of his golden head between her thighs was almost too much to take, and she threw back her head, moaning in abandon. He started to torture her with the strong, well-placed strokes of his tongue, moving it up her tight channel until she whimpered for more. "I would have been everything you wanted me to be," he said, placing tiny kisses all over her soft mound. "I would have made you open like a flower for me at my slightest touch; tied you up or served you as a slave; fucked you hard or loved you tenderly enough to make you cry," he said, looking up into her eyes.

"The bathtub," she whispered, breathlessly.

He laughed, and his boyish, triumphant grin reminded her of the Eric who had loved her in the moonlight, on a soft bed of moss and leaves. In the blink of an eye, she found herself in the hot water, straddling him. He covered her face and lips with playful kisses, and, while he latched his mouth on her neck, popped his fangs out. She breathed, "yes," and he broke her skin, biting her with such mastery that she only felt the slightest amount of pain, enough to heighten her pleasure. Then, while he drank from her deeply, his hard, throbbing manhood slid into her, effortlessly, never stopping until they were one.

Moaning with the effort to restrain himself, Eric withdrew his fangs from her neck and licked the marks, then bit his wrist and offered her his blood. When she grabbed his arm, he began to thrust into her, with long, powerful strokes that shook her to the core. He gave a roar of wild, untamed pleasure when he felt her suck on him, greedily swallowing every drop of his sweet blood. Pounding into her, he shifted his angle so he rubbed against her sex with every single movement. "Faster, Eric," she moaned, and when he moved within her with his vampire speed, she came in an instant, with strong, violent contractions that brought him over the edge at the same time. "Sookie," he whispered, then he spent himself within her with a hoarse cry of satisfaction.

Still shaking from her release, she felt his hard arm slipping around her back before he lifted her towards him, raising her breasts out of the water. In a second, his mouth was all over her, kissing, caressing and sucking on her hardened nipples. He made her tighten even more for him before he bit her, pinching the other aroused peak between his long fingers. Sookie screamed from pain and pleasure while he suckled her hard, taking just a few drops of blood before he repeated the action with her other breast. He had not grown soft for a moment, but resumed moving deep within her in a slow, steady pace, until she had recovered from her first orgasm and felt her desire rising again.

She entangled her fingers in his long, wet hair and forced back his head, kissing her Viking with all the love she felt for him. This time it was she who made him open his lips, playing with his tongue before she touched the tip of one of his fangs. The tip was so sharp that her tongue started to bleed from a tiny wound. It drove Eric wild, and he sucked her tongue deeply into his mouth, unwilling to waste even the tiniest drop of her delicious blood.

Snarling like a wild beast, he pulled out of her and turned her around, placing her hands onto the wooden edge of the tub. "Hold on tight," he ordered, before making her spread her legs and raise her butt out of the water. Then he placed himself behind her and pressed his long, hard shaft into her tight body, very slowly. He moved into her inch by inch, always stopping when she uttered a sound of discomfort, and waited patiently until she relaxed again. Finally, he had entered her deeper than ever before, touching her core, stretching her inner walls to adjust to his size. Whimpering with lust, Sookie felt driven right out of her mind, lost in the joy of his complete possession. Eric was completely in control now; she couldn't do anything to escape him, no matter how deeply he chose to enter her. His big hands were locked around her waist and kept her from moving where he didn't want her.

"Oh yes, and I'd have done exactly this to you," he said. Then he pulled himself back until only the head of his manhood was inside her, pausing for a moment. Her frustrated moan seemed to satisfy him, and he went deep inside again. "Do you want me, Sookie?" he asked, his voice raw with desire. "Are you mine?

"I'm yours," she sighed dreamily. "I want you, Eric. I've always wanted you."

The words he so longed to hear made him utter a growl of deep satisfaction, and he began to thrust into her even deeper, burying himself within her to the hilt. He moved faster, taking her with short, hard strokes, pounding into her with his supernatural speed before he slowed down again, alternating the intensity until she screamed his name and begged him to let her come. His long, skillful fingers found the hot, throbbing place at the juncture of her thighs, and he started to play his sensual game with her while he loved her like a wild animal, blinded by his overwhelming joy at finally marking this woman as his and his alone.

He lifted up her legs and wrapped them around him, and loved her so hard that water slopped out of the tub with every mighty, powerful thrust. When she climaxed around his body, he joined her, abandoning himself to blinding pleasure. In this instant, he suddenly felt her pure, overwhelming love through the blood bond, and the realization of what she was, what she would forever be, shook him to the core.

When he finally felt the last pulsating waves of her pleasure subside, Eric turned her around in his arms and looked at her. Sookie gasped when she saw his pale cheeks stained with crimson tears. She raised her trembling hands to his face, wiping them away. "Eric," she whispered, an unspoken question in her voice.

"It's you," he said, his deep voice breaking with emotion. "My Sookie."


	8. Chapter 8

Long after Eric had carried her exhausted body out of the tub, she lay beside him on a bed of furs, placed comfortably near the heat of the fire pit. After she had washed his hair as any good Viking woman would do for her man, as he told her, Eric had offered to wash her hair and body in return. And he had done it most thoroughly, which had led to another round of lovemaking. He'd also proved to her – in a most pleasurable way – that vampires didn't have to breathe under water.

This time, he had held her close to his heart, telling her he loved her again and again while he buried himself deep within her, his eyes closed in sheer rapture. She had kissed away the tears from his cheeks, whispering to him that she was his, and that she'd stay at his side forever.

Now he slowly moved over her body, licking away the last drops of moisture he had missed while toweling her dry. "I can't get enough of your taste," he said huskily, using the tip of his tongue to follow a trail of water that ran over the inside of her thigh. His hair slid over her skin like silken liquid gold as he advanced between her legs, continuing his exploration.

Sookie lay stretched out on her back, smiling. She felt cherished like a goddess – just as he had promised. "And I can't get enough of you tasting me," she murmured, tensing when he parted her with his tongue. She began to react to him so readily that he needed only a few moments to drive her over the edge again.

She must have drifted away for some time since he was holding her in his arms when she opened her eyes, his long, sculpted body wrapped all around her. She had never felt so protected before. His chin rested on her head, and he began to talk when he sensed that she had awoken.

"I still can't believe it's you, my Sookie," he said, entwining his fingers into hers. He seemed to have acquired that as a habit, she noticed, her heart beating faster at this subtle commitment of intimacy. She knew that he must have had many women before her, but she didn't believe that he had been with them like this – simply holding them. "That you took all of this upon yourself just to bring me back. I'd never thought that you'd come after me. I had given up every hope that you would ever choose me."

"I chose you long ago," she said, placing a kiss on his shoulder. "At the time I just didn't know it. Let's go back now, Eric. You have to wake up, remember?"

He fell silent for a while, making her wonder if he had changed his mind. "I can't," he said.

She pushed herself up on one elbow to look into his eyes. "What do you mean?" she said, alarmed.

"I already tried to bring us back while you slept in my arms. All I need is to know that you're safe, my lover. I concentrated on waking up with all my strength; and I really want to live, now that I know that you'll be mine forever. I want us to go home, to your house. But as hard as I tried, nothing happened."

She caught her breath and stared at him. "I want to live, too, Eric! You'll have to do something! It was you who created this world, so surely you can …"

"No," he whispered. "Forgive me. I failed you."

She jumped up, looking down at him with her hands clasped to her hips. "How can you just say that? I don't want to die in a fucking Viking bath house!"

"You are a glorious sight, my Sookie," he said, admiring her naked body. "Well, I happen to particularly like this house, especially after everything we just did in that bathtub over there."

"Eric!"

He was up in a second, standing beside her and taking her hands into his. "I'm sorry, Sookie. I swear to you that I'll return with you as soon as I've figured out how to accomplish this. Come here." He captured her in an embrace, and held her so tight to his chest it almost hurt. Then he closed his eyes and concentrated.

She felt his incredible strength and power through the bond, surrounding them both like a cloud of pure energy. It must be the same ability he used when he glamored someone, only infinitely amplified. In that moment she realized how old and strong he was, and how hard he struggled to bring them back.

After a long time, the sensation vanished, and he bowed his head, burying his face at her neck. She slightly nodded her head in understanding. "I see," she said. "Then all we can do is spend every moment together until the end." Self-contempt about not being able to protect her tortured him, and she felt it, quickly adding, "I regret nothing, Eric. Being with you one more time was all I could ever hope for." Groaning, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her desperately, fiercely devouring her lips.

There was a loud thud at the door, and a man's voice called, "Jarl Eric, you must come! All men have been called to arms! The Danes have landed."

Eric shouted some orders back to the servant, and swiftly gathered his clothes from the floor. To Sookie's surprise, his face had suddenly lit up. "Eric, don't go," she said, pleadingly.

His hair still wet, he donned his clothes and boots, and then turned to her, his striking blue eyes begging her to understand. "Sookie," he said, "this is the reason why I couldn't bring us back. There's something I still need to do. It might be the only chance for me to redeem myself – proving myself worthy in battle so I may gain Odin's favor again. Not as a vampire, but as a man, fighting for my people.

"When Godric turned me, I was gifted with increased strength and powers far beyond anything I'd ever imagined. I should have used my superiority to guard my people from harm. Yet I left them behind, and failed those who were supposed to live under my protection. This is what Godric tried to make me understand before he met the sun."

"No!" she cried out. "You'll get yourself killed! I won't let you go!"

He crossed the distance between them and kissed her with all the longing he felt for her. "Let me go, my Sookie. It's the only way. I swear that I'll come back for you if I can, and return with you to the world of the living. But should I fall, you will be free to go. You must wake up and leave this tomb, knowing that I'll reside in Valhalla where my love for you will live forever."

Before she could think of an answer, he was out of the cabin and heading towards the long house, where he kept his chain mail and weapons. Aghast, she looked after him, unable to comprehend what he had just told her.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around her body. Her dress lay in shreds on the floor, so all she had to wear now was the beautiful blue gown Eric had given her. Well, if she was to die along with this stubborn Viking, at least she would be dressed nicely.

Just like that, he had decided to play the tragic hero and leave. But if Eric really believed she'd simply stay behind and cry her eyes out, he could not have been more mistaken.


	9. Chapter 9

Sookie Stackhouse wore the most ridiculous mixture of clothing she had ever seen: her soft blue gown, fastened with golden brooches, her supple leather boots and a chain mail she had found in one of the servants' houses. It couldn't possibly belong to Eric since it was small enough to fit her. Her hair was still moist from the bath, so she had quickly braided it, using one of Eric's leather straps. Not being able to even lift one of his long swords, she had grabbed a dagger which she placed in one of her boots, and a small battle axe that was light enough for her to handle.

If she was to go to battle, at least she wanted to be properly armed. A girl couldn't be well enough prepared when it came to saving the vampire she loved.

Every man on the farm had gone to defend the village, but Sookie had found a stable boy and ordered him to saddle her a horse. He had tried to decline, unsure if he'd have to face his master's anger later, but after looking into Sookie's fierce eyes, he quickly followed her wishes, choosing a small mare, still meek enough to let herself be controlled. Back in school, Sookie had learned to ride a horse on the farm of a friend's parents. She didn't remember much anymore, but at least she managed to guide the mare towards the village – probably only because the horse knew the way.

The settlement that had been crowded with people before, looked completely abandoned now. There was an eerie silence when Sookie rode along the main street that led through the village. The doors and windows of the houses had been nailed shut from the inside, and Sookie noticed a few movements behind closed curtains. There were people hiding there, probably women, children and elderly people, although she had not seen many of them when she had been brought here by the slave traders. Obviously, people in the Viking age didn't grow very old.

In front of many houses, dead animals had been hung from wooden stakes – she saw a goat, a ram and the head of an ox. The animals seemed to have been recently slaughtered, for blood still dropped down from the cadavers, and there wasn't the smell of decay in the air. She surmised that these were sacrifices the Vikings had made for their gods, to ensure a good outcome of the battle. She felt like gagging, and quickly looked away.

Outside of the village, there was a juncture in the road. It was easy to decide which way to turn. To the right, the earth was trampled, and freshly torn-out chunks of grass were scattered all over the mud. There was no doubt that a big crowd of men on foot and on horses had passed by not long ago.

Following their tracks, she rode on. Soon, she could smell the sea, and the fields turned into a barren landscape of sandy ground and grass. When she saw the road disappearing into a big dune in the distance, she started to hear the thundering noise: the war cries of fighting men, the clatter of swords, the agonized screaming of the wounded. Panic rose in her chest and her every instinct urged her to turn around and simply ride away. Yet she proceeded – the thought of Eric being among those dying men drove away any fear she might have felt.

At the foot of the hill, she dismounted and set her mare free to run; she hoped that the horse would find its way home. Then she started to climb up the dune – not an easy task wearing chain mail, and carrying a battle axe. When she finally reached the top, she stood paralyzed with shock for a moment, and stared at the horrible sight that unfolded before her eyes.

Three huge dragon ships had landed on the coast. Danish Vikings were streaming out of those vessels, climbing over the wooden walls and jumping down into the tide. The blood of the fallen warriors already tainted the rough beauty of the natural beach. There were dead everywhere, their limbs severed from their bodies, heads lying beside the corpses. Wild reddish-brown dogs were already feeding on the fallen.

More and more Danes left the ships and attacked those who were fighting for their homes, defending their women and children. Speechless, Sookie stared at the unspeakable chaos. The crowd of fighting and dying men moved like a single, terrible creature; a lindworm that had crawled out of the deepest pit of hell. Heavy grey fog rose up from the sea, making it difficult to see clearly at first.

Frantically, her eyes searched for a sign of Eric. After a long, terrible moment, she saw him. He was covered with blood and grime, his golden mane plastered to his head. With his back to her, he stood protectively over one of the wounded, awaiting a new wave of Danes storming in his direction. Sookie released her breath and gave a small gasp of relief.

It was not much more than a sigh, but somehow he heard her through all the thundering noise, briefly turning his head. In the first moment, she saw a flash of anger in his eyes, but then his expression turned into something that utterly surprised her. He stared at her with open admiration and desire, acknowledging her courage. Giving her a brief hint of a smile, he turned around and raised his sword. A Danish warrior attacked him with a battle axe, but Eric beheaded him with a single mighty blow.

Actually laughing with wild joy, he prepared for his next enemy, whom he killed by whirling around and ramming his sword deep into the Dane's side. Eric moved with incredible speed and grace for a man so tall, but she was surprised that he didn't use his vampire abilities to his advantage. Back in their world, he would have killed those men with his bare hands, ripping out their hearts in seconds. Although the Vikings fought bravely, they wouldn't stand a chance against the superior numbers of the Danes. Suddenly, Sookie remembered something that Eric had told her before he had left.

Not as a vampire, but as a man, fighting for my people.

Sookie gasped. So this idiotic vampire didn't even intend to use his supernatural powers, even if it would get him killed in the end! He had this foolish preoccupation about dying an honorable death in battle, just to please his Odin. Did he really believe she would stand by and watch him die just to please this cruel Viking Gods?

Right then, she saw a huge Dane part the crowd. Wearing an impressive armor, he looked like one of their leaders. Moving directly in Eric's direction, he seemed to target him, as if intending to weaken the Vikings' rows by killing their strongest warrior. Eric was busy fighting two enemies at once. He was oblivious to the Dane sneaking up on him from behind. Terrified, she concentrated on her fairy powers and tried to fend off the Dane, but nothing happened. Sookie cursed and started to run down the dune, heading right into the heart of the battle.

*****

Eric was just piercing another Dane's heart when, through their bond, he felt Sookie draw nearer. Growling, he continued to parry the warrior's attack, unable to protect her now. Why couldn't the damned woman just stay in safety where she belonged? When he had finally killed the last Dane in close proximity, he turned around, his sharp eyes searching for her.

She was just a few steps behind him, kneeling on the ground. Her face was averted, and her hands clutched her own neck. A tall Dane lay beside her, his body still twitching while he struggled against certain death. As Eric ran to her, he saw that a small battle axe lay on the ground, and a dagger that he clearly recognized as his own protruded from the Dane's chest. The hilt bore his family's crest. Eric was struck by the sudden realization that she had used this weapon to save his life.

"Sookie!" he cried out while he knelt down at her side, but she didn't answer. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him, desperate to know if she was unharmed.

Her eyes met his for a second, betraying her fear and agony. She opened her mouth to say his name, but only a hoarse croaking sound came from her lips. Her hands clutched her own throat while he saw her eyes turn back in her head, and she toppled over. Eric caught her in his embrace before she could fall to the blood-soaked ground.

The air supply in his tomb had been consumed. His Sookie was suffocating in his arms, and he was helpless to prevent it. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, gathering all his powers to bring them back to reality, but he failed again. "No!" he thundered, trying again … then once more. Nothing. He couldn't bring them back.

Tears of blood streamed down over his face as he began to cradle her trembling body in his arms, shielding it with his own until she completely molded into him. His Sookie still fought for her life, with all her might. He felt every tremor and every spasm, and it ripped out his own heart as if it was dying along with her.

Not knowing if she still heard him, he murmured soothing words to his beloved human. He told her how beautiful she'd looked when he had seen her on that dune, watching over him like a Valkyrie who wanted to take him to Valhalla; and about his farm in Öland, a place very similar to his farm here, promising her that he'd take her there if she only stayed with him.

Eric didn't see the Danes encircling them, nor would he have cared if he had. When one of them raised his battle axe over his head, he felt a swoosh of air and something grazing the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes and pulled Sookie closer to him, thanking Odin for his infinite mercy to let them die together.


	10. Chapter 10

Eric opened his eyes to find that after all, he hadn't met the true death. He was back in the tomb, lying on the cold block of marble that had been supposed to be his final place of rest. The candles had burned down, and deepest blackness surrounded him. Blinking, his eyes adjusted to the darkness while he tried to recall what had happened, and how he had come back here.

There had been a battle. Blood all around him, its seductive scent driving him mad, triggering his instinct to kill. But then, like a vision, she had been there – like a goddess who had come to redeem him, sent by Odin. This was all he remembered.

"Sookie," he called out into the silence of the chamber.

Still confused, he tried to sit up on the slab when he noticed that Sookie was there with him, lying face down on his body. Her wheat and honey hair was spread across his chest like a silken waterfall, her arms wrapped around his waist. But she was still – too still.

He shook her gently; his eyes and hands searched her body for any injuries. Then he finally remembered. When everything came back to him in the blink of an eye, he finally realized why she wasn't moving.

There was no air left in this tomb. His human couldn't breathe.

He lifted her in his arms and crossed the room in a flash, using his vampire speed. Not wasting time with opening the security bolds, he lay her down and threw himself against the heavy door with all his strength, making it crash out of its hinges. Taking Sookie with him, he darted out into the open air of the cemetery.

Kneeling, he lay her down on the soft green grass beneath a tree, but she still didn't move. Acting against his nature, he took a deep breath and covered her mouth with his, filling her lungs with air. He repeated this several times, all the time watching her anxiously.

"Damn, Sookie, breathe!" he shouted angrily, baring his fangs. "Breathe!" Biting his wrist, he fed her his blood and waited. Nothing. He moved his body over hers, lifting his weight up on his elbows so she could breathe freely. He needed to be near to her, so he wouldn't miss the smallest sign of life.

Then he bowed his head and kissed her, awaiting the soft sound of her breath touching his lips. Yet he heard nothing, only the sounds of the vanishing night. Dawn would approach in a few minutes, and he'd need to search shelter from the sun. But not without his Sookie.

Suddenly, he believed to have heard a tiny gasp for air, so he shifted very slightly to the side and brought his ear nearer to her mouth.

A sudden, fierce pain in his back made him roar like a wounded animal, and he jumped up, facing his attacker. It was Pam, who was snarling at him with exposed fangs. Obviously, she had been hidden behind the tree and used his state of distraction to stake him. When he looked down, the tip of his own sword protruded from his chest.

Pam had driven it through him from behind, and she only had missed his heart because he had moved to the side in the last moment. She must have sneaked into the tomb and taken his weapon while he was trying to revive Sookie. It had been the sound of Sookie's breathing that had saved him from the true death.

Crying bloody tears, his progeny fell down to her knees and bowed her head in shame. "Forgive me, my maker. You commanded me to do this," she sobbed. "I could not defy you once again." She stretched out her hand to him, but he didn't take it.

"I know that I ordered you to stake me. But it was you who told Sookie what I'd done. You allowed her to close herself up in that tomb with me," he hissed, struggling to reach the sword's hilt.

She nodded. "You can kill me later," she whispered. "Right now, the Authority's agents are already at Fangtasia, searching for you. You must disappear, Eric. I must go. I'm not sure if they followed me." With a gust of wind, she was gone.

Eric rammed his chest against the trunk of a tree. It drove the sword further out so he could grab it with one hand behind his back and remove it from his body. He dropped it to the floor before he broke down, his body unable to heal after days without real blood.

Finally, the first rays of the sun broke through the clouds, and he covered his face with his hands, groaning. Eric knew he must try to get back to the safety of the tomb, but the sword wound had left him too weak. He felt the light touch his uncovered skin and start to burn his flesh. He crept into the shadow of the tree, but the pain intensified with every second.

A soft hand covered his cheek, caressing him.

"Sookie," he croaked. "Are you …"

"I'm okay," she said, her voice still hoarse. "Come back to the tomb with me, Eric. You need to get out of the sun."

"Can't," he said. "Too … weak."

Quickly, she used the blade of his sword to cut her arm, then pressed the wound to his lips. After a moment of hesitation, he grabbed her arm with both hands and drank from her greedily. It took only seconds for his burned skin to heal as her fairy blood streamed through his veins. The gaping wound in his chest began to close while his flesh grew together.

When he felt strong enough, he wrapped one arm around Sookie and grabbed his sword, bringing them both back into the crypt as quickly as he could. Inside, he lifted up the heavy door and slammed it back into its place. He sealed it with the single bolt that was still intact. It wasn't as safe as before, but it would do for one day.

Taking the tapestry down from the wall, he placed it down on the floor in a corner so Sookie would have a comfortable place while he slept. Sookie sat down against the wall, and he lay down beside her and rested his head in her lap. "Sleep now," she said, stroking his hair. "I'll watch over you until you wake up."

"If you should require anything, there's a small kitchen and a bathroom back there," he murmured, already half asleep.

Surprised, Sookie turned her head and noticed the narrow door in the wall that had been hidden by the tapestry. "Why on earth did you care for a human's needs when you built that tomb?" she said.

He grinned. "I added those conveniences just in case you had to go into hiding with me."

She laughed and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his brow. "You always knew that I'd be yours one day, didn't you?"

"Of course, my Sookie," he said and let dawn take him away.


	11. Chapter 11

The hidden back room in Eric's hideaway crypt had a completely stocked kitchen with an emergency generator. Sookie found a deep freezer with enough food to feed an army, and a refrigerator – filled half with bottled water and fruit juices, half with True Blood. There was a microwave to heat it up, and Sookie smiled when she remembered the one Eric had presented her with. Even then he had been planning to move in with her. A girl just couldn't help but fall in love with a man who had so much irresistible willpower.

After she'd eaten, she brushed her teeth, took a long, hot shower in the tiny, but luxuriously equipped bathroom, tended to her human needs, and quickly changed into a set of clothes she had found in the built-in cupboard – a black silk bra and panties, and a pair of dark blue denims with a tight black cashmere sweater. There were even thigh-high black lace stockings and boots for her, and everything was exactly the right size.

Returning to her sleeping vampire, she must have drifted away herself, for the next time she opened her eyes, she was cradled against Eric's cool chest. He seemed to be very much alive, since he was busy ravishing her neck with his lips and tongue. She noticed that he had changed his clothes, too, and traded his chainmail for his usual black tank and jeans.

"Your scent is driving me crazy," he murmured between kisses, shoving down the wide neck of her sweater. "Why do you have to smell so good?" He bared the curve of her shoulder and started to nibble her skin there.

Sookie giggled. "I'm glad that you already had my blood for breakfast."

"You shouldn't be," he said in his husky voice that made her shiver every time he spoke to her like that. "It only makes me crave more and more. One day I'm going to eat you alive."

"I'm not afraid of you, big bad wolf," she said, moaning because somehow he had managed to pull down her sweater to her waist. Her arms were entangled in the tight sleeves, so she felt quite shackled and unable to move. He loved to take control, which made her feel desired, and very feminine. She arched her back and tilted her head back, offering herself to him.

Delighted, Eric lowered his head and took possession of her breast, sucking the nipple through the smooth silk until it tightened for him. He let his big hand run down her throat and caress her skin slowly, showing her how precious she was to him. Reaching the mound of her other breast, he squeezed her gently, massaging her with skillful movements of his long fingers.

He started to rub her peak through the silk until shivers of desire ran down her spine, gathering like molten lava right between her thighs. After a while, he changed sides and suckled her there, too. The silk of the bra went moist beneath his mouth, and it clung to her nipple, heightening the sensations.

"More … more," she sighed, craving his mouth on her naked skin.

"As you wish," he said. The deep chuckle in his voice did things to her she wouldn't have dreamed possible. With a quick movement, he freed her breasts from the black silk, shoving the bra just beneath them so they were lifted invitingly to his mouth. Then he began to suckle in earnest, pulling her deep and hard into his mouth – first one side, then the other.

His tongue flickered over her heated flesh, circling her, stroking her. With a sharp sound, his fangs showed, and she felt them graze her sensitive nipple. Sookie took in a sharp breath. She felt a strange mixture of fear and excitement, never knowing when he would decide to bite. But Eric avoided breaking her skin. He just used his fangs to scrape her slightly, torturing her with sweet expectation.

She decided to tease him just a little bit herself. "I don't think we should make love here, Eric," she said, pretending to be shocked. "This tapestry must be hundreds of years old. I wouldn't want to endanger this piece of art."

He growled, lifting his head from her breast. "Oh, you shouldn't worry about that old rug. If things get messy, I'll lick you until you are a perfectly clean, little fairy," he countered, seduction dripping from his voice. "Besides, I'm much older than that tapestry," he added. "If you want to worship something here, it should be me."

"Maybe I should," she whispered and surprised him by moving down his body. Having reached his wide chest, she kissed her way from his collarbone right down to the puckered bud of his nipple, placing a few kisses on it before she suckled on him, playing him with her tongue. The vampire's deep moan rewarded her. When she bit him slightly, he jerked under her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pressing her down onto his chest.

She grinned against his skin. Evidently her vampire liked a little pain along with his pleasure. She continued her sensual treatment on his other nipple, and he began to groan and rub himself against her body.

"Is this enough worshipping for you?" she whispered, feeling incredibly naughty doing this to him while her hands where still shackled by the sweater.

"I'm not sure," he said hoarsely. "Maybe you could put some more effort into it."

Wriggling, she moved down along his body until her face rested near the place where he was already hard and prepared for her. Kissing her way down his hard abdomen, she tugged at the button of his jeans with her teeth. She couldn't proceed, for the next thing Eric did was to undress them both with vampire speed, throwing their clothes to the floor. Then, with equal speed, he moved right back to the spot he had been before.

Sookie, with her hands finally free, began to caress him, sliding her fingers up and down his considerable length. She loved how he tensed and quivered under her touch, how he lifted his hips to rub himself against her palms. Lowering her head, she met his gaze and saw that his eyes were burning with raw, primitive desire.

Slowly she took him into her mouth and tasted him, all the time keeping her eyes locked with his in a silent challenge. When she began to flicker her tongue over the velvety head of his manhood, her Viking lost the fight. He growled deep in his throat before he closed his eyes and threw back his head, surrendering to the overwhelming pleasure she gave him.

It was beautiful to see her strong vampire lose control for once, hearing his primitive sounds of lust as she ran her tongue over him, circling and teasing. He tasted like heaven, sweet and spicy both at the same time. Savoring his flavor, she took his pulsating hardness as deep as she could into her mouth. When she began to suck him as if he was the most delicious of treats, alternately teasing him with gentle bites, Eric had enough.

Without even realizing that he had moved, Sookie found herself straddling his hips, his manhood already deeply embedded in her body. She cried out with pleasure, surprised by his sudden invasion. Her body was already wet and ready, so he had entered her with a single smooth thrust, gliding easily into her tight sheath. His eyes were fixed on her face, darkly intense and challenging. It was his turn to take control again.

His large hands held her tightly in place, waiting until her body had adapted to his unexpected entrance. Sookie closed her eyes, panting and eager to move, but he wouldn't allow it. Instead, she felt him grow even harder inside her, stretching her to the brim. "Oh my God," she whispered when he finally lifted her up with his strong hands until only his tip was within her. Then, after holding her there for a few moments, he let her slip down very slowly, impaling her inch by inch on his thick shaft.

She thought he'd release her now to do some moving of her own, but he wouldn't have it. His strength made it easy for him to lift her, then lower her again and again, increasing his speed until she felt as if she was dying with pleasure. Between thrusts, he slightly circled his hips so her sensitive nub rubbed against him whenever he let her down.

The renewed blood bond increased her need for him a thousand fold; every time she went up and down she felt him throb and pulsate inside her, massaging the moist walls of flesh that surrounded him like a perfectly fitting glove. He felt his passion rise along with hers as they became one. Mercilessly moving her, faster and faster, he always stopped when he felt her almost coming, then went slower until she was ready to take more of him.

She was moaning, screaming at him to let her come, then begging, but he kept playing her like an instrument. Finally, he shoved her down onto his body for a last time, entering her deeper than he ever had before. Instantly she exploded into a million stars, taking him along with her; and he spent himself in her sweet, welcoming body.

It took a while before she recovered enough to speak again. She was lying on Eric's chest and kissed his neck as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. "You are an excellent rider, my Sookie," he murmured.

Raising her head, she said: "Ready for the next round?"

Instead of an answer, he simply lifted a pale brow. "Get on top of me, Viking," she commanded, and he complied in the blink of an eye, covering her with his naked body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and guided him into her depths. Both of them moaned, overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of their connection. This time, it was Sookie who took control. She lifted and lowered her hips, creating an irresistible rhythm to taunt him, but always stopped when he moved against her, clenching down on him. They continued this game for a while; then it became too bothersome, and Eric took the lead.

As he kissed her deeply, his tongue mating with hers, his thrusts became harder until she clenched around him, drawing him deep inside. When she found her release and arched against him, screaming his name, he drove his fangs into her neck. Shuddering, he succumbed to the tidal wave of rapture that claimed him while her warm blood rushed over his lips. When he was completely sated, he decided not to heal the two tiny wounds this time, kissing them gently instead.

"I love to see my marks on your skin," he murmured, lovingly wrapping her up in his arms. "Are you really mine, or was this only a part of my dream?" he asked her.

"You must have been dreaming," she said, mockingly. But soon he started to fulfill his promise that she'd be a perfectly clean fairy, and every time he stopped and asked if she was his, she answered that she was, and would be for all time.


	12. Chapter 12

"Good Gracious! You have your own private jet?" Sookie said, standing frozen in her tracks. She stared at the snowy white, windowless Gulfstream aircraft that awaited them on the small private airport near Shreveport, ready to depart.

Eric looked positively offended. "Did you really think I'd travel with Anubis Air, trapped in a casket like a piece of luggage?" he growled. "No, thank you. After a flight, I prefer to wake up without a stake through my heart." He took her hand and guided her over the last steps of the airfield and up the gangway.

They had reached the airport by flying, too – and Sookie had experienced the feeling of being rocketed up into the air in the safety of Eric's arms. Her surprised shrieks of fear had turned into wild, joyful laughter when he had whirled her around high above the ground, kissing her senseless.

When the plane took off, she snuggled up against him while he fed her with grapes. Sighing, she leaned back against the cushions of the huge black leather sofa they rested on. Soon dawn would approach, and her vampire would sleep in her arms until the night would bring him back to her, where he belonged.

"Where will we stay until the matter with the Authority has been resolved, Eric?" she questioned, suddenly remembering that she hadn't even bothered to ask. It didn't matter where they went, as long as she was with him.

He gave her that lopsided smile she had grown to love so much. "I thought you would have guessed, my Sookie. But maybe you didn't hear me telling you about it when I held you on the battlefield."

He quickly kissed her, remembering this most painful moment in all his thousand years. Then he pulled her closer against him while his hands started to explore her body, assuring himself that she was alive and sound, and at his side where she belonged.

"I own this piece of land no one knows about – apart from Pam. She absolutely hates the place. However, I'm sure you'll love it there. It's a farm in Öland."

*****

 

THE END?

Absolutely NOT!

Coming soon on this site: The Sequel to Piece of Glass - Deborah Court's second Eric & Sookie story, 

"The Dark Queen"!

 

Eric feels obliged to return from Sweden with Sookie when a gruesome ritual murder at Fangtasia forces Pam to shut down the club. Honor-bound to solve the case, Eric's murder investigations lead him to New Orleans, where a dark force even beyond his control rises to power …

Originally, this story was written for the most awesome True Blood site on the net, EricandSookieLovers Dot Com. If you like my story, check out my other books on Amazon, "Bound to the Prince", a fantasy/paranormal romance, and "House of Pleasure", an erotic novella. Enjoy, and don't forget to comment! I love reading your reviews.

xoxoxo Warmest regards, Deborah

Visit me on my website, DeborahCourt Dot Com

 

© All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris and True blood HBO. No copyright infringement is intended. No monetary compensation is gained. Used for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
